


Bed Fellows

by 1001cranes



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Christopher sleeps in David's bed. But only when David's not in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Fellows

Christopher sleeps in David’s bed sometimes, when David isn’t in it. When David’s off fighting more creepy-crawlies and uglies and oogies and all sorts of really scary dangerous things. When David’s a thousand miles away.

Christopher’s always very careful to leave the sheets in perfect disarray and to be out of the bedroom before David comes home. David doesn’t _know_ Christopher sleeps in his bed.

The strange part is that Christopher doesn’t know _why_ he sleeps in David’s bed. He supposes that’s what makes it all right. The equal not-knowing.

He’s thought about it. He thinks maybe because he wants to sleep with David, but he knows that’s the Jalil part of his brain speaking, analyzing and over-analyzing and looking at it from angles it just shouldn’t.

The April part of his brain says that David is a comforting presence, something he’s grown used to, and therefore David’s room is a comfortable spot. That it’s almost like having David right there with them even when he’s gone. The April part of his brain is kind of stupid. It seems to have forgotten how much David and Christopher fight.

The Senna part of his brain says that Christopher wants to one-up David. Always wants to beat him. And what better place to one-up him than his own bed? What place is safer than a bedroom? What place would feel more violated by a presence?

Senna always was full of shit.

He’s not sure, not one hundred percent. He can see the grains of truth in all of them, the threads that tie those theories together. And he thinks maybe it’s because the bed looks so terribly lonely with David gone, sheets crumpled up and pushed back, but not warm from body heat.

It makes him think that David won’t come back.


End file.
